Cindy Snow
Cindy Snow was a character on Three's Company during the show's fifth and sixth seasons (1980–82). She was portrayed by Jenilee Harrison Cindy debuted on the show in 1980 after producers needed a replacement for Chrissy after Suzanne Somers was fired during their salary dispute. The cousin of the character Chrissy Snow, Cindy was phased out to make way for Chrissy's permanent replacement Terri Alden. Ironically, Priscilla Barnes, who later played Terri, had auditioned for the role of Cindy, but was turned away. Background Cindy hails from Fresno, the daughter of Mr. Snow (Alan Manson), niece of Reverend Luther Snow and first cousin of Christmas "Chrissy" Snow. Raised on a farm, she grew to have a great love of animals, and enjoyed helping her father and mother out on the farm. Though Cindy is a very pretty girl, she claims she always "played second fiddle to Chrissy, because she was so beautiful." She was raised to enjoy the Snows' many wonderful traditions, such as going to church on Sundays to hear Reverend Snow preach, and being together for lavish, old-fashioned Christmas celebrations. One day when Cindy was a young woman, Mrs. Snow found her daughter's diary and read it from start to finish - and subsequently fell asleep! She said it was the most boring thing she had ever read and told Cindy it was a good idea if she did more with her life and got out of Fresno. When her cousin Chrissy returned from Santa Monica to care for her mother, Cindy took the opportunity to move out and into Chrissy's apartment. Arrival in Los Angeles At first, Jack Tripper and Janet Wood, Chrissy's roommates, worried about what it would be like to live with the klutzy farm girl, but they soon become close friends. When Chrissy declines to return (and Somers' contract ran out), Cindy's temporary stay became permanent. She is set up at Chrissy's old office job, working for Mr. Charles Hadley. Personality Although she shares some of her cousin Chrissy's personality traits, Cindy's trademark was that she was highly clumsy and accident prone, often bumping into things or spilling things (with Jack more often than not bearing the brunt). Like her cousin Chrissy, Cindy is also known for her naiveté, but her enthusiasm and kid sister-like nature makes her a well-liked, wonderful person in the eyes of the roommates. Departure In the sixth season premiere, "Jack Bares All", Cindy announced that she was moving out of the apartment to attend UCLA. Her replacement would be Terri Alden, a nurse. Producers of the show were seeking a permanent third roommate and were not confident with Jenilee Harrison in that role. Cindy, did however, continue to make appearances on the show during the sixth season, and was retained as a supporting character (and given cast billing credit). She has many pivotal appearances through mid-season, and becomes the trio's part-time housekeeper (Episode "Maid to Order"), but still hangs out with the old roommates. Her last appearance is in the April 1982 episode "Janet Wigs Out", near the end of season six. Cindy and Janet have a falling out when Janet buys a blonde wig and develops a condescending attitude towards her friends. When Janet wants to keep her wig a secret from her date, Cindy tries to prevent herself from revealing the truth. Category:Three's Company characters Category:Characters Category:Three's Company